misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Gliscor
Gliscor, labeled, The Romantic Rebel started out as a Gligar and later evolved into a Gliscor. He was an intern on Total Pokemon Island. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical, but was part of the Tangrowth and Medicham Show crew. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyamna. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Fang Scorpion Pokemon *Type: Ground/Flying *Height: 6'07" *Weight: 93.7 lbs *Ability: Sand Veil *Nature: Rash *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Gliscor qualified for Total Pokemon Live with; Poliwrath, Mismagius, Delcatty, Purugly, Gastrodon, Metagross, Jynx, Staraptor, Lanturn, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Blissey, Rapidash, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Mantine, Ninetales, Nidoking, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Grumpig, Shuckle, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Gallade, Luvdisc, Mothim, Absol, Steelix, Machamp, Flygon, Milotic, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ellamise, Shaymin, Uxie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Froslass, Marowak, Phione, Tangrowth, Medicham, Stantler, Togekiss, Kangaskhan, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Dragonite, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Weavile, Blaziken, Banette, Tropius, Roserade, Drapion, and Oshawott. In, We Didn't Stop the Power, Gliscor was placed on Team Hariyama along with Blissey, Flygon, Shuckle, Dugtrio, Mismagius, Purugly, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Starmie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Cherrim, Porygon-Z, and Zangoose. Gliscor was captain for his team in the first episode and he lead his team to victory. Unfortunately, Vespiquen's team lost and Vespiquen was sabotaged by Garchomp. In, Variety and Backstabbing, Gliscor blames Houndoom for what Garchomp did even though Houndoom had nothing to do with it. After Team Hariyama loses the variety show, Gliscor convinces Mismagius to put Houndoom in the bottom. Mismagius agrees but only because she's also putting Purugly in the bottom, and Mismagius believes their team would much rather vote off the fat cat. Unfortunately, it's Houndoom who's sent home that night. In, Where Was the Studio Again?, Team Hariyama is mad at Gliscor for getting Houndoom eliminated, especially Mismagius. Purugly, knowing very well she's on the outs of her team, offers Gliscor an alliance but he declines. In, Pokemon Cries and Underhanded Lies, Gliscor participates in the challenge for his team. He messes up royally, claiming someone was messing with him. Shuckle finds it only fair to put Gliscor in the bottom three with him and Purugly. That night, it's Gliscor who becomes the 9th crew member voted off and ends up in 95th place. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery gliscor pokedex 3D.png|Gliscor in Pokedex 3D gliscor kalos back.png|Gliscor's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gliscor kalos.png|Gliscor's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gliscor new party.png|Gliscor's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gliscor old party.png|Gliscor's party sprite from the Fourth and Fifth Generations gliscor unova back.png|Gliscor's back sprite from the Fifth Generation gliscor unova front.png|Gliscor's front sprite from the Fifth Generation gliscor unova back.gif|Gliscor's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation gliscor unova front.gif|Gliscor's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation gliscor shuffle.png|Gliscor in Pokemon Shuffle gliscor rumble.png|Gliscor in Pokemon Rumble gliscor hgss ow.png|Gliscor's Over World sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver gliscor pokepark.png|Gliscor in PokePark gliscor md.png|Gliscor's Mystery Dungeon Tile gliscor sinnoh back.png|Gliscor's back sprite from the Fourth Generation gliscor hgss.png|Gliscor's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver gliscor dp.png|Gliscor's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gliscor premiere.png|Gliscor's Premiere Pokemon Card gliscor bertha.png|Bertha's Gliscor Pokemon Card gliscor boundaries crossed.png|Gliscor's card from the Boundaries Crossed Expansion gliscor guardians rising.png|Gliscor's card in the Guardians Rising Expansion gliscor legends awakened.png|Gliscor's card in the Legends Awakened Expansion gliscor lvl X legends awakened.png|Gliscor's LvX card in the Legends Awakened Expansion gliscor phantom forces.png|Gliscor's card in the Phantom Forces Expansion gliscor roaring skies.png|Gliscor's card in the Roaring Skies Expansion gliscor undaunted.png|Gliscor's card in the Undaunted Expansion gliscor anime model.png|Gliscor's model from the Pokemon Anime gliscor anime.png|Gliscor in the Pokemon Anime gliscor manga.png|Gliscor in the Pokemon Manga gliscor oa.png|Gliscor's Original Artwork in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gliscor dream.png|Gliscor's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Grab Bag Hoopa